A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) exhibits advantages of small volume, low power consumption, zero radiation, etc., and thus has been developed rapidly in recent years and become a mainstream display in the present market.
A slim bezel structure becomes a very important trend in the future development of the TFT-LCD accompanying the rapid development of the TFT-LCD. The TFT-LCD mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The market demand for the TFT-LCD with a slim bezel is also reflected mainly on a peripheral structure of the liquid crystal panel.
A process of manufacturing the liquid crystal panel includes mainly: preparing a color filter substrate and an array substrate; then dropping liquid crystal on one of the color filter substrate and the array substrate and applying sealant on the other one of the color filter substrate and the array substrate; and at last bonding the array substrate and the color filter substrate in vacuum, and curing the sealant, thereby the array substrate and the color filter substrate being adhered by the sealant to form the liquid crystal panel.
The technique of arranging a shift register circuit on the array substrate (Gate On Array, GOA) is very important one of solutions for realizing a slim bezel design of the liquid crystal panel, which reduces the width of the periphery bezel by disposing driving circuits of gate electrodes in the array substrate, thereby achieving the slim bezel design of the liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal panel designed and manufactured by using the GOA technique includes an array substrate 02 and a color filter substrate 03 bonded by sealant 01 doped with gold balls, a gate shift register region, in which a gate electrode 04 and source/drain 05 are disposed at intervals, is located on a side of the array substrate 02 facing the color filter substrate 03, and the gate electrode 04 and the source/drain 05 are connected by a conductive electrode 06.
Since the conductive electrode 06 in the gate shift register region is exposed on a surface of the array substrate 02 facing the color filter substrate 03, in order to avoid the short circuit of the conductive electrode 06 caused by the contact between the gold balls in the sealant 01 and the conductive electrode 06, it is required that a determined safe distance, which should at least be ensured to be larger than the application precision of the sealant 01 to make sure no contact between the sealant 01 and the conductive electrode 06 upon occurring process fluctuation, must be maintained between the conductive electrode 06 and the sealant 01, and thus the structural characters of the liquid crystal panel make it relatively difficult to achieve the slim bezel design of the liquid crystal panel.